Seventeen Watching
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: A bystander's sight on Seventeen. Fandom: Seventeen, Bts, Exo, Big Bang, and Super Junior.


Title: Seventeen Watching

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Seventeen, Bts, Exo, Big Bang, and Super Junior.

Series: none

Pairings: Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua, Seungkwan/Vernon, Chan/Seokmin, Jihoon/Soonyoung, Jun/Minghao, and Wonwoo/Mingyu.

Characters: Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, Kim Samuel, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: A bystander's sight on Seventeen.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

 **Choi Seungcheol = Freshman [College]**  
 **Yoon Jeonghan = Freshman [College]**  
 **Hong Jisoo Joshua = Freshman [College]**  
 **Wen Junhui = Senior**  
 **Kwon Soonyoung = Senior**  
 **Lee Jihoon = Senior**  
 **Jeon Wonwoo = Senior**  
 **Kim Mingyu = Junior**  
 **Xu Minghao = Junior**  
 **Lee Seokmin = Junior**  
 **Boo Seungkwan = Sophomore**  
 **Choi Vernon Hansol = Sophomore**  
 **Lee Chan = Freshman**  
 **Kim Samuel = Freshman**

* * *

There they were again.

It was stranger seeing them all together but even weirder seeing them apart. They've together since high school started but it seemed longer.

They moved like a unit, and no one knew where it's started or ended. They were one popular groups in the school, along Big Bang, Super Junior, Exo, Bts, and many others. Something about then drawn people in and locked them in.

They called themselves Seventeen despite not having seventeen members but no one really questioned them. They came from different areas but you would never know it. They blended together so perfectly it made most of the school envied them. There was something about them in the air that made the so unapproachable.

They stayed the talk of the school regardless of anything else. Everyone knew of them, even new students before they arrived. It was the one topic everyone seemed to know all to well.

* * *

They had a eomma, appa, and dad of they're group but that wasn't the weird part. The three were in a relationship with each other, strange right but no one ever spoke of it and no one will

The parents of the group were Seungcheol, Joshua, and Jeonghan.

No one understood how they worked together seeing as they were totally different.

Yoon Jeonghan was the eomma of the group with his long blond hair (which looked prettier on him then half the girls in the school) that each of his 'children' play with. The 'children' were always seen being ordered around and called baby or fool or sunflower when he was bored. He had a flirtatious personality, but was completely faithful to his two boyfriends. He loved attention and thrive on it. Surprisingly he was former captain of the basketball team you won't think he would be though. The boy was always seen sleeping somewhere, on someone it didn't matter the time or the place.

Next was Choi Seungcheol or who took the appa position, and the captain of the school's football team. He was a sweetheart, and completely harmless but don't let that fool you. He can and will destroy anyone who came after one of his boys. He took care of the others before himself making him one of the most desired men in the school. He had on multiple occasions paid for his groups lunch without even blinking at the price. It was secret that his father was an wealthy CEO and he was the heir.

Then there was Joshua Hong, the dad. The American boy was the ideal man every mother/father wanted for their baby girl to date. No one ever saw Joshua without his cross around his neck or a soft smile. He was one of the few of the group that talked to people outside the group. He tutored, did piano, and spoke multiple languages. He was the last year valedictorian and the only person ever one liked for no apparent reason.

The three started the group and many people assumed it would die with them but it didn't. As the three graduated and went to college, they group seemed to grow closer. No one was truly shocked to find one of the 'children' being dropped off by Joshua, Seungcheol or Jeonghan in the morning or being picked up.

Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung came next, they took over as the leaders for the group still in high school.

The two were complete opposites, and a couple surprisingly.

Jihoon was a small boy filled of fire and hatred with light pastel pink hair that gave him an angel feel but he was secretly a devil. (Don't let him hear that or you would find yourself with a face full of guitar.) He was a music prodigy. Soonyoung was one half of prank masters at school, and captain of the dance team. He was the one to make comments during class to make everyone laugh. He ate like a beast always snacking on something whether he was suppose to or not. He was also known for being the source of most of Jihoon's anger but he seemed to enjoy it.

Lee Seokmin was the other half of the prank masters, and one of the lead singers in the school choir. He was best friends with Soonyoung, and his boyfriend Chan. The boy had one of the brightest smiles ever seen and no one could stay mad at him. You never saw him without a smile and the only way to take it away was to mess with Chan, or the others. Lee Chan aka Dino, was the (Jeonghan) second baby of the group. He was a Michael Jackson fan to the fullest. He could always be found dancing or being cuddled by his friends. Everyone knew he was off limits since sixth grade when Jeonghan 'adopted' him. He was Soonyoung's prodigy.

Choi Hansol who went by his rapper name Vernon was gorgeous often compared as the son of a famous American actor. He was also one of the rapper of the group beside Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Mingyu. He was in the school's choir (forced by his boyfriend Seungkwan) where he turned some of the most boring songs into the best song the school's ever heard. Most liked him because his eyes never left his boyfriend Boo Seungkwan. Seungkwan was different with a capital D. The boy was a diva/drama queen but he had moments when he acted like everyone else. He was the leader singer in the choir, and a famous YouTube star. He was usually playfully dramatic until his boyfriend was brought in the mix. Last year, he almost slapped a girl who staring at Vernon to long.

Kim Mingyu, and Jeon Wonwoo came next. Now they were something different. Wonwoo was handsome but in a more emo-ish way. He always wore black making himself stay out in the colorful group. He already had his face shoved in a book. He was smaller than Mingyu but he gave a dominant attitude. Mingyu on the other hand was a giant puppy, and the new captain of the basketball team also a member of the cooking club. (His homemade dumplings, and sweets were constantly being sold in the school.). The boy was easily distracted and convinced. He was never without Wonwoo pressed into his side. Everyone knew how much they liked each other but neither boy made a move.

The transfer students from China came next, Wen Junhui, and Xu Minghao.

They joined Seventeen towards the end of Senior year for the 'parents' but they fitted like they're been there forever. The two came to the school dating and somewhere between two days they were adopted. Minghao was still learning the language. He looked bundle of cuteness but was secretly an thug. He was captain of the martial arts team having won over twenty competitions for the school. Jun had a better understand on the language almost like he was a natural born speaker. He soon joined the drama club snatching every leading role without even trying. The plays stayed packed because of his skills and his handsome face.

Finally was Kim Samuel, the certified baby of Seventeen.

The kid was smart. He scored one of the highest grade on the middle school exam which allowed him to skip eight grade and move straight up to high school. He was immediately adopted by Jeonghan seeing how he was the boy's neighbor and he stills babysit the kid. Samuel was downright the favorite person in group and the school. He was funny, sweet, and kind to everyone he meet. Anyone cross him and you have thirteen big brother on your ass within seconds.

* * *

All in all they were family. It didn't matter that they seemed weird or confusing together they were family, and that was all that mattered to them.


End file.
